


Fountain Pens Are Better Than Quills

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Child Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Gen, fifth year iwaizumi, first year kageyama, fountain pens, iwa takes kags under his wing, muggleborn solidarity, quills and fountain pens are talked about in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: “Surrounded by the calm ambiance of the Hufflepuff common room, Hajime looked over a short piece of parchment with a tight frown and a small grimace. It’s not uncommon for muggleborn kids to need a little extra help with adapting to wizarding standards, but this poor kid had it bad.”•.•.•.•.•.In other words:Fifth-year Hajime Iwaizumi has always had a soft spot for kids, so when a new first-year Hufflepuff by the name of Tobio Kageyama asks him for help, he can’t refuse. No matter how much Tooru was going to hate it in the end.





	Fountain Pens Are Better Than Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is a continuation of my series, Haikyuu’s houses!! I’m changing it up a bit as we’re looking into the lives of these kids a little more than just their sorting!
> 
> If you want a little more context, check out the rest of my series, or more specifically, Tobio and Hajime’s sorting!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and make sure to subscribe to the series for more updates!

Surrounded by the calm ambiance of the Hufflepuff common room, Hajime looked over a short piece of parchment with a tight frown and a small grimace. It’s not uncommon for muggleborn kids to need a little extra help with adapting to wizarding standards, but this poor kid had it bad. 

Hajime remembered his own first time writing with a quill and parchment, it was horrible. Small six-year-old hands trying to correctly hold a quill as well as use correct pressure to avoid blotting was nearly impossible. But of course, by the age of six Tooru, the damn pureblood was already well versed in the ways of writing. For Hajime, this left room for a lot of teasing until his newly claimed uncle, better known as Tooru’s father, took Hajime under his wing.

Tooru was always one for dramatics, so a large feather quill pen with a multitude of colorful inks was more his style, for Hajime it was different. Hajime preferred simplicity, so when Tooru’s father showed Hajime his own collection of pens, he fell in love.

Fountain pens were more Hajime’s speed. With styles ranging from simple to extravagant, he was immediately enamored. Along with this, his grip was more secure on a thicker pen compared to the classic quill. Best of all, fountain pens were socially acceptable among the more conservative purebloods. To some, they were even the preferred option due to how costly and eccentric designs and brands could get. But of course, Hajime still favored a strong and simple design.

While it still took years, Hajime developed a love for writing and calligraphy. The fountain pen allowed him a sense of creative freedom he had not felt with a quill, and soon his handwriting was on par with, or even better than Tooru’s. Though that is still up for debate. With this newfound skill, Hajime quickly became picky about his pen styles, nibs, and brands. Soon enough, he commissioned a unique ink color for his signatures and personal writing. The color came out to be a dynamic mixture between emerald green and blue, making a more teal green color that even had a shine to it. Of course, the extravagance of the color led to even more teasing on Hajime’s part, though now it extended throughout the family. It even got to the point where Hajime banned Tooru from even coming within breathing distance of his favorite pens. Now, this pickiness was also something new to rival the drama queen that is Oikawa Tooru.

So when Hajime looked up from the paper to meet the eager eyes of Tobio Kageyama, he felt an overwhelming need to help out his fellow muggleborn. Though more for his own sanity than Tobio’s need. 

“This is pretty well done for your first try, though I want you to write out another copy before you turn this in, okay?” The crestfallen look of the younger boy had Hajime thinking over his options. It was obvious that the boy was too harsh on his quill to actually produce an acceptable look, especially with the standard Hogwarts student issued quill. Hajime noticed from the botched piece of writing that Tobio wrote with thin, yet long strokes. This meant a finer pen nib would work best. Though at the same time, Hajime could tell the boy also wrote rather quickly, so this meant that an extra-fine nib would be off limits. Hajime took another look at the parchment, and furrowed his brows. Most definitely Tobio could produce better writing on a fine-tip nib on the thicker side, so a 0.7 line would work best.

Hajime had a few pens he could part with, plus this kid is just too cute to get detention for his sloppy handwriting. Tooru was going to be pissed.

“Listen, Tobio, I have a pen that would probably work a lot better for you if you’d want it?” Not wanting to force the boy, Hajime said the statement like a question, waiting for a nod or shake of the head to gauge where he’d take the conversation next. Though, receiving neither, he continued. “If you don’t wanna practice with me, there’s a small club for muggleborns who’d be happy to help you. You’d probably make a lot of friends that way, too!”

Even with the promise of friends, Tobio still had his head tilted down, though after a moment he looked up, determined. 

“Iwaizumi, could you really help me? You don’t have to if you don’t want too, asking you to look over it was already a lot!” A too-loud, yet shaky voice burst out of Tobio in an instant, worrying Hajime slightly. Returning only a slight smile and a nod, Hajime led Tobio up to his shared fifth-year dorm room.

“And call me Hajime, we’re housemates!” The older boy shouted in good nature, though his voice was still gruff with truth.

•.•.•.•.•.

Sitting Tobio at Hajime’s own desk, the older boy quickly opened a random drawer to grab another piece of paper as well as an older-looking fountain pen.

With wide eyes, Tobio watched as Hajime precisely filled the pen with a standard black ink and tested it out slightly on the paper.

“Okay,” Hajime held out the pen for Tobio to look at, “this is a fountain pen. I want you to have it cause I think your handwriting would be benefited by using one.”

Tobio looked at Hajime as if he hung the moon. “Are you sure? What if I break it? It looks super expensive!” Tobio could hardly keep his excitement contained as he started fidgeting and hopping slightly in the desk chair.

Rolling his eyes, Hajime just started explaining the mechanics of the pen to the younger boy. Pointing to the tip of the pen, Hajime started, “This part is called a nib, and it’s where the ink comes out. I’m giving you a fine-point nib to help you get started. It’ll help you slow down your writing, and you won’t get as much feathering and blotting. Plus it helps the ink to dry quicker.”

Throughout the afternoon Hajime kept giving small tips as Tobio rewrote his paper in a much more aesthetically pleasing way, not that Tobio automatically had perfect handwriting with the pen. Hajime was proud of his work.

“Don’t press down so hard, keep your hand light so you don’t break the nib.” A second passed. “Perfect!”

Tobio finally spoke up again once Hajime packed Tobio’s brand new fountain pen in a special case. “Iwaizumi, what kind of pen do you like to use?” The curious gleam in the boys eyes had Hajime smiling, yet rolling his eyes at the continued use of his surname.

Hajime cleared his throat with a gruff cough, “Well, I have bigger handwriting, and I really like the look of calligraphy, so I use a wider nib, I like to use a broad for normal writing, but I also love using a stub or flex nib for super fancy writing. I only use those two for fun or for ancient runes. Just to make everything look nice, ya know?”

Soon after, Tobio left the room with a smile on his face and a new pen in his hand. Hajime only hoped Tooru wouldn’t notice the boy writing with Hajime’s first ever fountain pen. He’d have a fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s that! I love Iwaizumi and the idea of him having an interest in calligraphy and pens just made me too happy! That combined with poor Tobio’s poor handwriting had me too hooked to not write about!
> 
> I also have a new writing partner, sly_helador, she’s the co-creator of this series so she’ll be posting works as well, so subscribe to keep up!
> 
> As always, make sure to comment who you want to see next, and/or what you loved about this post! <333
> 
> Tumblr:  
daichi-and-koushi


End file.
